1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card and a testing apparatus, and particularly to a probe card including electronic parts and a testing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A probe card is used for testing semiconductor devices and the like. For example, a plurality of probes mounted on a probe card come into contact with electrodes (pads) of a semiconductor device to enable a tester to supply power and the like to the semiconductor device.
Further, probe cards including electronic parts such as relay switches have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-7743 discloses a probe card including relay switches. Power from a tester can be supplied or interrupted by controlling the relay switch to be turned on or off. By interrupting the power supply to a faulty chip with overcurrent, it is possible to test other normal chips appropriately.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-25765 discloses a probe card including probes and electronic parts mounted on a lower surface of a connection structure. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-25765 exemplifies, as the electronic parts, a capacitor, termination resistor, diode, IC, and LSI (paragraph 0030).
However, the probe card has a limited space for mounting the electronic parts. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-25765, the height of electronic parts to be mounted is limited on the surface where the probes are provided. For example, it is difficult to mount electronic parts with their height being greater than that of the probes. The number of electronic parts such as relay switches increases along with the increase in the number of power supplies, thereby limiting the space to place the electronic parts. This makes it difficult to effectively place the electronic parts.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned issue, and an object is to provide a probe card and a testing apparatus capable of effectively placing electronic parts.